


Pink glitters

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Park Chanyeol Smut, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Shy Park Chanyeol, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Teasing, They know what they want and they don't waste time, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: It was almost midnight when the light went off and the music started. Suddenly on the stage there was a boy with a guitar, he was tall, he had beautiful round eyes, surrounded by pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and he was wearing a pink jacket, but what caught his attention was his beautiful chest, covered in pink glitters, that could be seen under the opened jacket.Maybe going there hadn't been such a bad choice, after all.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Pink glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Chanyeol's pics from his movie The box with that beautiful pink glittered outfit inspired me so i wrote this short fic that i hope you will enjoy!  
> Please remember that English is not my first language.

"Can you please stop it?" asked his friend

"Stopping what?" asked a very annoyed Baekhyun.

"Looking as if you'd kill to be somewhere else."

"Maybe i look like that because that is what i want!"

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because last time you told me you were taking me to a nice place it turned out to be a place where you could eat sushi on naked people."

"It was funny!"

"That sushi tasted like dog food and it wasn't funny, it looked more like human exploitation to me."

"You're always so dramatic, anyway don't worry, i swear there won't be naked people tonight, i mean, i guess so!"

Baekhyun sighed. He was tired, that week had been hell at work, too many things to do and too many responsibilities for him, so all he wanted in that moment was to be in his bed, sleeping, but his friend insisted to have a drink in that new place where every night some unknown artists performed.

It was almost midnight when the light went off and the music started. Suddenly on the stage there was a boy with a guitar, he was tall, he had beautiful round eyes, surrounded by pink eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and he was wearing a pink jacket, but what caught his attention was his beautiful chest, covered in pink glitters, that could be seen under the opened jacket. He couldn't help but lick his lips while admiring that beauty, from head to toes.

Maybe going there hadn't been such a bad choice, after all.

He smiled when the boy grabbed the microphone and talked, if he had such a deep beautiful voice while talking, he already knew that he was going to love him singing. 

"Hello everyone, my name is Chanyeol and i wrote this song, i also composed the music, so yeah, i hope you will like it as much as the guy in that chair is enjoying my outfit, i will give you the address of my stylist later!" he said, winking at a boy sat in the front row, who was now violently blushing, while everyone was laughing. 

He was also funny. Beautiful, funny and talented, Baekhyun was interested. 

He was right, his voice was beautiful. It was clear that Chanyeol was enjoying what he was doing, he could tell it from the way he moved and danced on the stage, from his bright smile and he also noticed how he liked to tease the audience. 

As soon as he finished his song everyone started to clap their hands, screaming his name, everyone loved that boy. 

"Another song please!" someone shouted. 

"Another, another, another!" everyone started to chant.

Chanyeol smiled with satisfaction. 

"Someone here loves attention and to be praised!" murmured Baekhyun with a smirk. 

The other song was even better than the first and Chanyeol danced with so much energy and passion that when the music was over his jacket was on the floor, and his makeup was a mess on his face, making him look like a beautiful sinful angel. 

"I'd sing for you the whole night but i have to leave the stage to someone else now, thank you everyone, have a good night!" exclaimed Chanyeol, bowing. 

" Can you please stop it?" asked his friend, interrupting his thoughts about how much he would have loved to put his hands on Chanyeol's body. 

"Stop what?"

"Looking as if you're going to leave me here alone so you can reach that boy behind the stage and fuck him."

Baekhyun laughed. 

" Maybe i look like that because that is what i want!" he answered with a smirk, leaving his chair. 

On the stage now there was a girl singing a very horrible cover of a The pretty reckless' son, and behind the stage there were more people than he thought, but that helped him to move around without being noticed and he kept walking till he reached what he wanted. 

In front of him there was an open door and inside that room there was him. Chanyeol was in front of a mirror, busy removing his makeup with a tissue. 

"If you keep rubbing like that your skin is going to hate you!" 

Chanyeol turned around and looked at him. Now that he could see him in front of him he noticed that he was even taller than he thought and even more beautiful. 

"Oh, yes you're probably right, but these glitters are a pain in the ass to remove, they're everywhere!" 

Baekhyun walked toward him, under Chanyeol's curious gaze. 

"Can i help you?"

Chanyeol shyly nodded. 

He took the tissue from his hand and put some oil cleanser on it, then he applied it on his eyes, with a very light pressure. 

"Don't rub, just leave it here for a few seconds, the oil will melt the makeup."

"Are you a make-up artist?"

"No, just someone who loves his own skin and knows very well that removing glitters can be hard. Talking about hard things, you were amazing on that stage and can i say that you look very beautiful?" 

"T-thank you!" exclaimed Chanyeol.

His cheeks were so red. 

"Ok now wash your face with some water" he said, removing the tissue from Chanyeol's eyes. 

He smiled. He would have never said that he was a shy one. 

"Oh, now it's much better, thank you so much for you help..."

"Baekhyun, my name is Baekhyun and i'm very happy to have listened to my friend and be here tonight. You know, i didn't want to come to this place, but my friend was right, for once."

"And where is your friend now?"

"Oh he probably left, he told me that i looked like someone who wanted to fuck the singer, so i guess he knew he didn't have to wait for me." 

Chanyeol's mouth opened forming an o, for the surprise. He wanted to put a finger between those lips and make him suck it. 

"Why was your friend so sure that you would have...fucked the artist?" asked Chanyeol, without looking at him. 

"Because i usually get what i want, Chanyeol. But the most important thing now is, what do you want?"

It seemed that Chanyeol wanted the same thing as him so he followed him till they reached his apartment. Chanyeol never let his hand go and he saw his gaze when he put his hand on his thigh while they were in the taxi. 

As soon as the singer closed the door behind them, he grabbed Chanyeol by his waist and kissed him. That boy definitely knew how to kiss, he thought, while feeling his tongue in his mouth and when Chanyeol bit his lower lip, a thing that drove him crazy. 

"You confuse me, Chanyeol. Are you a shy type or not? Because on the stage you're an animal, but when you talk you're a whole other person, i wonder how you're in bed" he exclaimed, kissing and biting Chanyeol's neck. 

"Why don't you find it out? I can be whatever you want, you want me to be an animal also in bed? I can give you that, or maybe you prefer the shy ones who beg for it? I can also be that." 

Baekhyun's cock twitched in his pants hearing the other talking like that. 

"I want you to be yourself, i want to fuck the real Chanyeol!"

The singer smiled while pulling him into his bedroom. He had just pushed Chanyeol on the bed when he noticed a pink glittered bow tie on the bed. 

"I guess that is part of the outfit, why didn't you wear that too?" he asked him, grabbing the bow tie. 

" I thought it was too much."

"I want to see it on you, why don't you wear it?"

Chanyeol had just grabbed it from his hands when he added. 

"Or better, why don't you wear that and take all your clothes off? I want to fuck you while you wear just a pink bow tie."

Chanyeol's cheeks colored in red but he knew that he liked his idea, in fact the boy didn't waste time and a few seconds later he was in front of him, naked, except for the bow tie around his beautiful neck. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Chanyeol."

He couldn't help but kiss every inch of that perfect body, even the inches between his legs. The way Chanyeol was moaning while he was sucking him was getting him even harder. 

He had just made him cum and he could feel Chanyeol's semen dripping from his lips, when he turned the taller on his belly and before the other could say anything, he kept doing what he was doing with his mouth, but this time teasing his entrance. 

Chanyeol's moans were louder and louder and he knew that he was going to cum again very soon, so after a few stroks on his hard leaking cock he started to tease him. 

" Is it ok? Can i?" he asked while pressing the tip of his cock on Chanyeol's entrance. 

"Yes, please!" whispered the other. 

Baekhyun smiled while teasing him, he kept pushing it inside and then he pulled it out, enjoying the sight of Chayeol moving his ass towards him to take his cock. 

" I knew you were going to drive me crazy the moment you walked on that stage" he said, finally pushing himself deep inside him. 

Chanyeol felt so good around him, he loved how he moaned, he loved how moved his hips, following his rhythm. 

He even loved hos he snuggled against him after they both cum. 

"Yes, i'm really happy i went to that club" he said smiling, before falling asleep, his arm around Chanyeol's waist. 


End file.
